todo por tí
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: una historia de una de mis parejas favoritas... kagome está confundida por sucesos resientes.... sentirá algo mas por el frío y hermoso youkai.....sessXkag
1. Chapter 1

Ella llevó sus dedos hasta la comisura de sus labios, no sabía que sucedía pero no podía evitar desear sentir aquel roce una vez mas, aquel roce accidental que sus labios tuvieron con el peliplateado.

Kagome... – alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos

Ah... inuyasha, ¿qué pasa?-

Nada, solo que últimamente te he visto muy distraída-

No es nada, no te preocupes –

Kagome, ¿gustas ir conmigo a tomar un baño? –

Claro sango, ahora regresamos –

Y más le vale no seguirnos monje –

Claro chicas –

En las aguas termales

Kagome, ahora si, no me mientas, ¿por qué estas tan distraída? –

Por nada sango –

No me mientas, porque no te había visto así desde que te enamoras te de inuyasha –

A ti no te puedo esconder nada verdad?-

Nop, pero... ya dime que tienes?-

Es que ... Bueno el otro día...

Flash back

Después de una de sus tantas peleas con inuyasha ella decidió dar un paseo por el bosque para despejar su mente, estaba cansada de esa situación, en realidad ya ni tenía claro lo que sentía por el, el fue su primer amor, antes le dolía que se viera con kikio, pero ahora ya ni siquiera era la razón de sus lágrimas.

Las peleas con inuyasha ya solo eran eso peleas, no eran pretextos para una reconciliación o para desahogar su dolor al saberse no correspondida.

En todo eso pensaba ella cuando se dio cuenta de que un grupo de youkais la acechaban, sus poderes se habían agudizado y gracias a eso pudo reconocer sus presencias.

Solo atinó acorrer ya que no llevaba flechas consigo. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Si su profesor de educación física la viera correr así se hubiera arrepentido de haberla reprobado en la materia.

Corrió aún más, pero sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que no notó la presencia de una raíz levantada en su camino y tropezó.

Estaba aterrada y por ello cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, ni siquiera pudo hacer una kekai, ya que por tanto correr sus fuerzas se agotaron. Pero aún con poco poder pudo distinguir el aura de otro youkai, pero por su misma falta de energía no pudo reconocer que clase de youkai era.

Sintió como los youkais perdían su vida a manos de su salvador.

" ese inuyasha me siguió, es un gran amigo y se preocupa mucho por mi."

Un refrescante viento se sintió y dejó ver a la joven los cabellos plateados. Por lo que se confirmaron sus sospechas, inuyasha la había ayudado como siempre.

Nerviosa saltó para abrazar a su salvador aún con los ojos cerrados y por el impulso que llevaba este calló junto con ella al suelo.

Aquella caída ocasionó que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca y que sus labios se juntaran en un roce corto pero con el cual la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Abrió por fin los ojos y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos ámbar pero no era inuyasha, lo sabía al solo ver sus ojos, además de que era mucho mas alto, sus cabellos más largos y una mirada penetrante que ahora se veía ante sus ojos sumamente atractiva, unas marcas adornaban su rostro y podía sentir como un brazo faltaba.

Ante la mirada atónita del joven ella salió corriendo sonrojada.

Fin de f. B.

Y...eso fue lo que pasó –

No lo creo amiga, felicidades –

Por???-

Por seguir viva después de haber besado a la roca de sesshoumaru –

Yo no lo besé, fue un accidente, pero... –

Si???? –

Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el –

Inuyasha ya se había cansado de esperar a las chicas así que fue a buscarlas.

De pronto escucho que estaban hablando, por lo que era el momento perfecto para enterarse de que era lo que tenía tan distraída a kagome.

Yo no lo besé, fue un accidente, pero... –

" que hizo que????"

Si????-

Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el –

" en quien?, ¿quién fue el desgraciado que puso sus manos en "mi" kagome"

Es normal, no me imagino la cara de sorpresa del pobre –

Y es que no se porque me salvó, pudo haber dejado que esos youkais me comieran y el se hubiera quitado un peso de encima...-

" a ver, si el era el tipo de persona que la hubiera dejado morir entonces no es kouga, entonces quien?????, espera un momento, kagome estuvo a punto de morir!!!!"

Es cierto, el te debería de odiar por lo que le hiciste-

Si, pero es que se veía algo extraño en sus ojos al momento en que nos separamos, no se porque, pero... no se, creo que...-

Tu misma me lo dijiste, ya no sabes que es lo que sientes por inuyasha, no es así, ahora nada te impide prestar toda tu atención en el –

Tienes razón, además podría decirse que inuyasha ya tiene dueña, es mejor pensar en algo más posible de conseguir –

" pero si tu eres la dueña de mis pensamientos"

Mas posible, pero que dices kagome, crees que el sea mas fácil, yo pienso todo lo contrario, el es mucho más difícil –

Tal vez tengas razón, pero es que estoy confundida –

Inuyasha ya no pudo escuchar mas, se fue del lugar con un gran dolor en el corazón.

Al día siguiente

Voy a ir a mi aldea, el monje miroku me va a acompañar –

Claro amiga, te veo luego –

Si, pero será mejor que cuando regrese me digas con quien te quedas –

Si –

Quedarse con algo, de que hablan???-

Nada houshi –sama, de nada –

Y así sango y miroku junto a kirara se fueron del lugar.

Bueno, yo me adelanto a casa de kaede –

Claro shipo después te alcanzamos-

Adiós kagome –

Kagome e inuyasha se quedaron solos.

Kagome tengo algo que hablar contigo –

¿Qué pasa? –

Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, el tenía una sola idea en su mente y era el besarla. En ese momento vio un los ojos del hanyou los del taiyoukai y antes de que inuyasha lograra lo que quería se separó de el.

Inuyasha, iré a mi época por unos días, nos vemos-

Te acompaño –

No, necesito estar sola –

Ella emprendió camino hacia el pozo devora huesos y se internó en el bosque.

El no había logrado quitar esa imagen de su mente, las mejillas sonrojadas y esos labios junto a los suyos lo hacían estremecer.

Pero no entendía por qué un youkai como el pensaba tanto en una insignificante humana.

En ese momento recordó a su hermano a su lado, como ella le sonreía y un enojo muy extraño lo invadió. Recordó como en la pelea contra soungan ella había hecho todo por estar con inuyasha y como no se rindió ante nada.

" esa mujer es muy valiente"

Recordó las palabras de su padre….

- tienes a alguien a quien proteger???

Y si, el gran lord sesshoumaru tenía a alguien a quien proteger, tenía a la pequeña que lo acompañaba y a su sirviente. Pero en esos momentos quería a alguien a quien proteger por otro motivo que no fuera por la amistad incondicional que les habían enseñado, aquella niña le enseñó que el si tenía un corazón y ahora deseaba a alguien que estuviera en un lugar especial en este.

Deseaba a alguien que curara sus heridas, que lo esperara al final del día y que estuviera a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Y si, se había interesado en sobremanera de la mujer de su hermano y sabía que eso estaba mal, solo fue un accidente que sus labios se encontraran.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era un aroma dulce, era el aroma de ella.

Siguió su aroma hasta que la encontró cerca de un lago con solo unas ropas que cubrían solo lo indispensable.

Ella decidió tomar un baño antes de seguir, pero como aún era de día se puso un bikini que la cubriera un poco.

Se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de los arboles cercanos, era la presencia de un taiyoukai y uno muy familiar, era sassoumaru, sonrió para si misma, así que el gran lord sesshoumaru se había rebajado a espiar a una humana, le daría algo que valiera la pena.

Pasó su cabello delante de uno de sus hombros dejando su espalda desnuda, después se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a nadar de una manera que toda su figura resaltaba y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Que hace, se preguntaba el, ella no era un youkai así que no se debió de haber dado cuenta de que el estaba en ese lugar, pero paresia que si, sus acciones eran como planeadas y eso lo hacia estremecer, pero su vista se lavó en el cuello recién descubierto, no había marca alguna, ella no estaba marcada.

Tanto tiempo lamentándose el no poder estar al lado de esa mujer porque la pensaba la mujer de su hermano y descubre que el ni la ha tocado. No la ha tocado, ja, su hermano debe de ser un imbesil por no darse cuenta de la mujer que tenía frente y por no haberla hecho suya.

Ella se detuvo y miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru.

Que acaso no piensas salir, ven vamos a platicar…… sasshoumaru sama –

El se sorprendió, ella lo había pillado. Salió de su escondite y se sentó junto a la chica cerca de las aguas termales.

Y bien…. Que haces aquí? –

Solo pasaba, no tengo porque darte explicaciones –

Bueno, pero yo se que no pasabas, sentí tu presencia desde que llegaste, acaso el gran sesshoumaru estaba espiando a una humana???-

No tengo porque contestar a esa pregunta-

Jajaja, realmente tú e inuyasha pueden llegar a parecerse –

No me compares con el –

Bueno, no te enojes, lo siento, además yo tampoco quiero hablar de el-

Y eso???, que no eres su mujer? –

Yoooo, nooo, jamas, el es muuuuuy tímido y además ama a kikio, yo solo soy su detector de las shikon no kakera-

Pero, el te defiende como si lo fueras –

Tal vez siente algo por mi, pero solo soy su plato de segunda, y si no fuera así yo ya dejé de sentir amor por el hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo lo quiero como a un hermano –

Ya veo – el se quedó pensando, ella ya no lo amaba, porque no aprovechar esa oportunidad???.

Entonces, tú no eres la mujer de nadie –

Nop, por???-preguntó extrañada

No, por nada, luego nos vemos –

Si, adiós- dijo ella esperando que el se marchara, pero antes de irse el lamió sus labios y desapareció del lugar.

Regresó a su época y por desgracia había dos personas esperándola.

Que ella es mi mujer!!!!!-

No es verdad, ella me quiere a mí!!!!!!!!! –

¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo algo molesta ya que esperaba descansar al llegar a casa y encuentra a hoyo y a inuyasha en plena discusión.

Kagome, quien es el?? –

Es solo un amigo hoyo- kun –

Y porque dice que eres su mujer?? –

Es que este chico es muy posesivo y como lo conozco desde hace mucho se está haciendo falsas ideas –

Entonces aclárale que tú me quieres a mí –

No, aclararé las cosas con los dos, primero…. Hoyo yo solo te considero mi amigo, no te amo y jamas seré tu novia así que ve haciéndote a la idea.

Bueno, mejor me voy – dijo hoyo antes de irse

Inuyasha, quiero preguntarte algo….-

¿Qué sucede? –

Bueno, si por casualidad un youkai lame los labios de una mujer ¿pasa algo? –

Si es un accidente no pasa nada, pero si el youkai lo hace con intención quiere decir que esa mujer es la que ha elegido para su mujer –

Ella se ruborizó en un instante, sesshoumaru la había lamido, por lo que significaba que el la había elegido como su hembra, pero …. ¿Porque se emocionaba con eso?

Por que lo preguntas??? –

No, por nada –

Y después de intentar ver que tenía kagome el chico se rindió y se fue a su época…

Unos días después….

Kagome apurate!!! –

Ya voy inuyasha!!! –

Estaban solos en el sengoku ya que los chicos habían caído enfermos por unos alimentos pasados que comieron, por lo que kagoem e inuayasha tuvieron que emprender camino solos.

Una luz en el cielo los detuvo, el sacó su espada y se puso frente a kagome, ella simplemente se emocionó ante la idea de que fuera el.

Que quieres sesshoumaru?? –

Solo vengo por mi mujer –

A que te refieres, aquí solo está kagome? –

Vengo por ella –

Que??? –

Ehh…. Sessh, inuyasha –

Como lo llamaste!!! –

Solo le dije sessh –

Y desde cuando tanta confianza con el???!!!-

Desde que lamí sus labios marcándola como mi próxima hembra –

Que hiciste que??? –

Como lo escuchas, ella es mía –

Claro que no, ella es mi mujer!!!! –

Pues yo no vi ninguna marca en su cuerpo en el lago –

Que??? – mirando a kagome

Solo me vio en traje de baño –

Y que con eso, ella es mía-

No es verdad, yo le pregunté si ella tenía dueño y me dijo que no, por eso lamí sus labios-

Dile que eres mía kagome, dile que tú no serás su mujer –

Basta!!!!!, no soy mi tuya ni de nadie, yo decido con quien estoy, tu preferiste a kikio en mi lugar, en este tiempo mi amor por ti murió y desde aquel beso no puedo olvidarme de el –

Pero el dijo que solo lamió tus labios –

No, en un accidente, donde ella casi muere, yo la salvé y por un error nos besamos, pero ahora creo que ha sido el error más acertado que he cometido –

En verdad lo amas kagome??, en verdad te has olvidado de ese sentimiento que nos unía, ese sentimiento que alguna vez dijiste tenerme y por tonto no supe corresponder a tiempo??

Como lo escuchas inuyasha, ya no te amo, pero aún mis sentimientos no son claros, es verdad que mi corazón palpita fuerte cuando te veo sesshoumaru, pero no estoy segura de que esto sea amor….

Esta bien, te esperaré, solo te esperaré, he encontrado a mi hembra y por ello estoy dispuesto a todo.

Gracias, inuyasha vámonos, tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos de la shikon y destruir a naraku.. –

Si, vamos kagome –

Inuyasha desde entonces estaba destrozado, la perdió, y todo por la ceguera que le daba al estar con kikio. Aun así pensó en algo que escucho de los labios de la propia kagome alguna vez,……" el amor es buscar al felicidad del otro, no importa al lado de quien sea"

Era de noche y kagome decidió ir a darse un baño….

Que siento por ti sesshoumaru…..- y lo recordó, sus labios junto a los suyos, sus bellos ojos, su semblante sereno y aquel cabello de plata bailando con el viento…. – te amo –

El había comenzado a caminar, Rin y yaken habían sido enviados por el a dar un mensaje a sus palacios, por lo que viajaba solo.

Un aroma dulce llegó a el, el aroma de su mujer, esta vez con un toque sutil a su aroma, eso significaba que ella había aceptado ser su hembra consiente o inconscientemente, pero había aceptado y lo estaba llamando…. Lo llamaba, y el gran lord sesshoumaru no se iba a hacer esperar.

La encontró sumida en sus pensamientos, hermosa como siempre, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban maravillados ya que la veían como solo kami la había podido apreciar, y si fuera por el hasta kami estaría muerto por poder ver a su mujer.

Ella se percató de su presencia, como no reconocerla.

Hola sesshoumaru –

Veo que tus poderes siguen intactos a pesar de que estabas muy pensativa –

No porque piense voy a descuidarme, pero…. A que debo tu visita? –

Solo que percibí tu aroma a lo lejos y solo te quiero preguntar algo?-

Que cosa?-

Has aceptado ser mi mujer? –

Este….yo…. –

¡Contesta mujer! –

No lo se, no estoy segura de lo que siento, pero es que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza y esto es muy diferente a lo que una vez sentí por inuyasha –

NO QUIERO QUE SIENTAS LO MISMO QUE SENTISRTE POR EL, DESEO QUE ME AMES CON LOCURA, QUE NO PUEDAS RESPIRAR SIN MI, QUE ME AMES COMO JAMAS HAS AMADO Y QUE NUNCA VUELVAS A AMAR IGUAL –

Se….Sesshoumaru –

El se acerca con su velocidad prodigiosa hacia ella y con un movimiento certero la toma con su brazo y la aprisiona contra su cuerpo.

Ámame, ámame como yo, solo siente el momento, solo dime que sientes igual, se mi mujer, dame la alegría mas grande después de la dicha que fue el conocer a Rin, se una madre para ella, déjate amar, déjame amarte – todo fue susurrado en el oído de ella, haciendo que ella suspirara, sin poderlo evitar ( quien no suspiraría con el guaperrimo de sessh susurrando eso a tu oído, yo me derretiría en ese mismo lugar).

Entonces ámame, déjame amarte sin miedos porque lo que en este momento siento es el amor que me carcome por dentro y me pide a gritos que estés a mi lado por la eternidad –

Entonces así será, por la eternidad – la besa, pero no un simple roce de labios como la primera vez, era el beso más dulce y profundo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido dar.

Esperame, solo quiero estar completo para el día en que seas mía, quiero darte todo de mí, no puedo con solo un brazo, además quiero que pienses algo –

Que pasa? –

Yo siendo un youkai viviré por muchos siglos, y con tetsaiga voy a morir más viejo que cualquier otro youkai, por lo que te pido un favor más –

Que es? – ya algo asustada, nunca había considerado aquello.

Conviértete en youkai, se mi pareja para toda la vida –

Entonces ella entró en show, que se convirtiera en youkai, pero….¿como?...

Continuará……………..


	2. transformación

Todo por ti...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Es un SesshXKag.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 2... transformación **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru dejó a Kagome en el lago, se cambió y fue hacia la casa de Kaede. Inuyasha ya sabía que ella se había besado con sessh. Por lo que no podría decirle nada ahora. Después de todo el había decidido quedarse con la muerta viviente de kikio.

Llegó a la aldea esperando encontrar a sus amigos y efectivamente los chicos estaban esperándola...

kagome-chan!!! –

señorita kagome... que le pasa a Inuyasha??? Ha estado insoportable... –

kagome... – el pequeño Shipo se acercó a ella... - ¿porque hueles a Sesshoumaru??? –

sango se sonrojó de inmediato pensando en lo que tiempo atrás ella le había contado del beso con Sesshoumaru, además sabía que solo existían tres cosas que hacían que una persona tuviera el olor de otra para los youkais...

que la mujer hubiera aceptado ser la hembra... (ese olor es solo temporal y no es muy fuerte)

que la mujer haya sido marcada como la hembra del youkai o macho en cuestión (un olor permanente que nunca se quitaría)

Que la mujer estuviera embarazada del macho aunque no fuera su hembra.

Pero contando con el carácter y la forma de ser de su amiga supo que no debía de ser la tercera... ella solo se entregaría al hombre que amaba si este le daba algo a cambio... algo que le comprobara que no solo lo hacía por calentura...

Así que solo quedaban dos opciones, o ella ya había aceptado ser la hembra de Sesshoumaru, aunque para ello el tenía que haberla elegido como suya... y eso si que la impresionó. Si no era porque... la chica solo se sonrojó y se acercó a Kagome buscando en su cuello la marca de los youkais...

no sirve de nada Sango... ella solo ha aceptado que el la marque... aún no hacen el ritual – escucharon la voz de Inuyasha...

que pasa aquí??? –

que Kagome es mi futura cuñada – dijo desganado el hanyou...

que???- se preguntó Miroku que ni se había dado cuenta de las cosas que pasaban.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que se fueron chicos –

0o0o0o0o0

En otro lugar del bosque un frió youkai de piel blanca y ojos ámbar llagó donde aquel árbol que tantas respuestas había contestado en su vida.

Que gusto verte Sesshoumaru –escuchó la voz del viejo mientras su rostro aparecía en la corteza del árbol... – que te trae por este lado del bosque??? –

cual es la forma de que mi brazo regrese??? – dijo cortante sin querer una gran charla..

Valla... como te vi tan acostumbrado a tu único brazo pensé que nunca lo preguntarías... – dijo irónico... – solo existe una forma para que tu brazo regrese – dijo el árbol sin cambiar de expresión...

y porque diablos no me la dices??? –

Porque ya la encontraste – y de pronto el brazo comenzó a crecer lentamente, haciendo que el youkai sintiera un gran dolor, pero aún así no lo externo.

Que significa esto??? – preguntó aún sin creer como su brazo había crecido de la nada...

Un youkai que ha perdido una parte de el en batalla solo puede recuperarla al encontrar una pareja que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresarla. Puede ser por varias razones... una, que tu lo pidas; dos, que sea por su unión; tres, por que ella inconcientemente te quiere ver completo... o...

No digas mas... ya se que pasa... – "no puedes esperar a que te haga mía mujer... aunque no te des cuenta me estas esperando con ansia" sonrió arrogantemente mientras recordaba como ella lo llamaba por su nombre... como le había dado el si inconcientemente... como lo llamaba sin darse cuenta a su lado para marcarla... para que le hiciera el amor.

Entonces no tengo que hacer aquí – y el árbol desapareció...

Solo falta algo para que todo sea perfecto... –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome estaba en la cabaña de Kaede, sintiendo su cuerpo arder en desesperación por el deseo que recorría su cuerpo... aquello era mas de lo que podía soportar, no solo querer que Sesshoumaru regresara ya y la hiciera suya de la manera mas salvaje que pudiera encontrar, sino además soportar que este apareciera en sus sueños y alguien la hiciera despertar dejándola con ganas de saber como terminarían las cosas... y lo peor era que cada vez los sueños eran mas ardientes y desenfrenados, haciendo que cada vez que despertara se sintiera mas insatisfecha y deseosa de verlo.

Se levantó del futón, sabía perfectamente que inuyasha podía oler su excitación, y lo que menos quería era que un Hanyou en celo la violara sin razón. Salió de la cabaña y se recargó en un árbol mientras de un bote tomaba un poco de agua...

Terminó utilizándolo de una mejor manera... se la hecho toda al cuerpo, sintiendo como el cambio de temperatura la hacía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda... sonrió sabiendo quien era y que quería... ella también podía sentir todo de el. Podía sentir la forma en que la deseaba... tanto como ella a el.

Dos brazos la rodearon por la espalda... haciendo que dudara seriamente de sus poderes.

Te dije que regresaría por ti cuando estuviera completo...- le susurró al oído con ardor.

Me alegra que regresaras... – le contestó casi con el mismo tono lujurioso que el.

Mujer... no sabes las ganas que tengo de llevarte lejos y hacerte mía en este mismo momento –

Que te impide hacerlo??? –

Nada – la tomó en brazos sacándola del lugar mientras se elevaba en el aire paran ir a un lugar mas intimo... su castillo.

En pocos minutos los dos estaban en el palacio del oeste. La chica podía sentir como el youkai besaba su cuello con ardor mientras volaban hacia su entrada... los guardias divisaron a lo lejos a su amo y abrieron las puertas para darle paso.

Pasaron ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes ante el espectáculo de como dar un buen beso que el señor de palacio daba, mientras el youkai se apresuraba cada vez más por llegar a su cuarto...

Sessh... alguien... alguien nos va a ver – decía con voz entrecortada, aunque en realidad eso poco le importaba... lo que quería era que el youkai la tomara.

no me importan los sirvientes... si alguien te ve... lo mataré para mañana... –

y si nos ve Rin – dijo al pensarlo un poco

ella sabe que quiero una hembra... y ella quiere una madre... no va a interferir... –

Entonces apresúrate... –

Las cosas se les estaban saliendo de las manos... los dos ya habían llegado al cuarto y el la tenía contra la pared presionando todo su cuerpo contra el de la mujer. Pero un rayo de lucidez asaltó los pensamientos del chico, deteniendo el acto...

que pasa Sesshoumaru??? – preguntó algo frustrada por no poder llegar a la culminación del acto...

aún no has respondido a mi pregunta... –

¿que pregunta??? –

¿te convertirás en youkai para estar conmigo??? – le dijo con tono frío pero con un dejo de suplica...

Mientras pueda estar contigo nada me importa... – lo abrazó...

Entonces... – de entre sus ropas sacó una daga...

Que vas a hacer Sesshoumaru... – le dijo algo temerosa...

Confía en mi – le susurró al oído...

La daga fue desenfundada y el abrió la boca. Sacó la lengua y la punta de la daga cortó la piel de esta. Haciendo una fina línea en el centro por todo lo largo.

Sesshoumaru!!! – gritó asustada, viendo como la sangre se acumulaba en su boca...

El no contestó a sus gritos, más bien la calló con un apasionado beso, enredando su lengua con la de ella, haciendo que marcara su mismo ritmo. Con los colmillos rozó su lengua y la mordió haciendo dos pequeñas hendiduras con los colmillos. La boca de Kagome se llenó de sangre, una mezcla entre la suya y la de sesshoumaru. La herida de la lengua del youkai ya había sanado, cuando el se separó de la chica, que aún tenía la mezcla de sangre en su boca...

traga – le ordenó siendo fielmente obedecido... poco después ella quedó desmayada...

0o0o0o0o0

Un aullido rompió la calma del viento, anunciando que algún demonio importante había hecho lo que todo hombre en su momento hace... tomar una esposa. Los pájaros volaron asustados ente tal ruido y muchos youkais y animales salieron a ver curiosos lo que pasaba, entre ellos un hanyou de melena platinada y ojos ámbar...

con que ya llegó la hora... bienvenida a la familia Kagome –

de que hablas inuyasha??? – preguntó el pequeño kitzune sobre su hombro

que la he perdido... esta vez para siempre –

0o0o0o0o0

Kagome abrió los ojos pesadamente... sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado, algo muy importante... a su nariz llegó un aroma... olía a comida... miró al rededor de la habitación pero no había nada. Entonces la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer, una youkai...

buenos días mi lady. Sesshoumaru-sama le ha mandado la comida, debe estar muy cansada aún después del ritual... –

Sesshoumaru está afuera??? –

Hai mi Lady –

Mi lady??? – preguntó extrañada...

Ahora usted será la próxima compañera de nuestro señor... estamos muy agradecidos... todos ya creíamos que se quedaría sin pareja... o tal vez que esperaba a que la señorita Rin creciera para hacerla su pareja... –

Y Rin-chan??? –

Creo que está jugando en el Jardín... es un alivio que nuestro señor encontrara una buena youkai para estar a su lado... ayer se escucharon muchos rumores en el castillo sobre de que usted era una humana... la verdad no nos molestaría que el amo se casara con una hembra humana, pero nuestro señor quería desde pequeño una descendencia pura y con lo bueno que es creemos que es lo menos que se merece... –

¿como te llamas? –

Yukina mi lady –

Bien yukina... yo se que es lo menos que se merece, por eso acepté el ritual... – hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se retirara – ahh... por cierto – la chica se detuvo... – yo si era humana... –

La youkai dejó extrañada la habitación, mientras Kagome repasaba en su mente el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer... ella "era humana"... por lo que ahora era youkai... el ritual había funcionado y ahora estaba ligada a Sesshoumaru para siempre... pero un faltaba algo... ahora con ese cuerpo de youkai los deseos por instinto eran aún mas fuertes... no porque dejara que el instinto la dominase, sino porque ella ya lo había decidido y sus instintos youkais ahora le reafirmaban que era lo correcto...

Comió lo que en la bandeja la sirviente había dejado y se dedicó a esperar... esperar a que el aroma a hembra en celo llegara a la nariz de su youkai, para al fin comenzar con la diversión...

0o0o0o0o0

ya es hora... – dijo Sesshoumaru olfateando el aire... ya era el momento de ir y reclamar a su hembra...

**continuará... **

bueno... este fic me había quedado bien en el primer epi.. pero lo malo es que a una se le acaba la inspiración cuando dejas un fic inconcluso por mucho tiempo, así que con esto solo busco darle una muerte digna al fic... bueno, espero que por lo menos a alguno le guste...

Sin más que decir.. me despido...

atte.: tommy


	3. entrega

Todo por ti...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Es un SesshXKag.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cap. 3... entrega...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(n/a: espero que esta sea la última parte de este fic, si no será porque he recobrado la inspiración para esta parejita que me encanta.)

Las puertas de la gran habitación de la señora del palacio se abrieron con fuerza haciendo todo el ruido que pudieron hacer. El causante de ello fue un youkai extremadamente segado por la lujuria producida simplemente por el aroma que su mujer emanaba.

No la vio en la habitación, pero supo que estaba en ella ya que en ese lugar el aroma de hembra en celo se intencificaba hasta el punto en que ya le atontaba... era como si le hubieran drogado y de paso puesto un afrodiciaco en la comida.

Olfateo el aire del lugar, llenandose las fozas nasales con aquel aroma que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Y la encontró detrás de el, lista para avalanzarce sobre el como el león hace con su presa. Sin embargo por mas que la amara no le iba a dar ese gusto a su querida, ella era la presa en ese juego, no el.

Se volvió de inmediato hacia ella y la acorraló contra la pared que estaba justo junto a ellos.

tu aroma te delata querida – le dijo con voz enronquecida.

Y el tuyo me está enloqueciendo – le confesó ella.

Y eso que llevas solo un día como youkai, imaginate lo que yo he tenido que soportar sintiendote llamarme tanto tiempo y con este aroma enloqueciendome por hacerte mía y tener que aguantar –

Aguataste porque querías –

Si te hubiera tomado en esa forma humana no hubiera podido hacerlo con la plenitud que lo hacen los youkais, tengo mucha fuerza amor – le susurró esto último al oido.

Hazme gozar esta noche – le dijo ahora ella.

Se besaron con desenfreno total, como los dos animales que eran.

La tomó entre sus brazos acercandola a su cuerpo fornido mientras que ella buscaba deshacerce de las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos ardientes.

Recordó, ella ahora era una youkai, no necesitaba quitarlas, podía romperlas en mil pedazos por atreverce a estorbar en el acto que ellos querían consumar.

Y así lo hizo, las afiladas garras, antes unas delicadas, razgaron completamente el traje del macho. Haciendo que el aroma de la excitación de el llegara de lleno a su nariz. Acercó su boca para besar su clavicula y su pecho musculoso, paseando sus manos por su abdomen trabajado, o que por naturaleza se formó maravillosamente.

Mientras tanto el disfrutaba de los descubrimientos de su esposa. Porque ella ya lo era, compartían la sangre youkai, ahora solo les faltaba consumar su matrimonio como se hace en todas las razas. Con el apareamiento.

Rápidamente quitó de entre ellos el kimono que la cubría. Al igual que el ella llevaba los trajes tradicionales que su familia utilizaba en esas ocaciones. Tenían mas de 100 y cada año se agregaban mas a la colección, ya que los inu youkais tenían fama de apasionados y no por nada lo decían. Eran salvajes al momento de tomar sus parejas, sean hembras o machos. Por lo que la mayoría de los inu youkais escogía pareja de la misma especie, porque no todas las razas de seres soportaban una noche con uno. Nunca llegó a entender como una debil humana como la madre de Inuyasha pudo soportar una noche con su padre, pero ese no era el punto en ese momento. Era el hecho de que estaba por hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba.

El pecho descubierto de ella quedó bajo su vista, haciendo que los pezones se irguieran con el contacto del aire y el leve roce entre su pecho y los senos de ella.

La arrinconó contra la pared, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente unidos, como las piezas se un rompecabezas. Llevó su boca al palido cuello de su hembra, mordisqueando con pasión. Lamiendo de vez en cuenta muestra de su deseo. Sus manos acariciaron sus piernas, haciendo que las acomodara en su cintura, quedando en una posición más comoda para que sus cuerpos se frotaran con total libertad.

Ella llevaba la ropa interior inferior, y el la hakama y lo que lleva debajo, pero no por mucho, ya que ella de la misma forma que antes desgarró el pantalón, y para sorpresa de esta su macho no usaba nada debajo.

Quedó impactada con la "dote" de su marido. La acarició haciendo que al hombre le tambaran las piernas, por lo que apoyó completamente a su mujer contra la pared, dejando su peso recargado en ella mientras que esta se dedicaba a darle placer a su hombre.

El mordió con deseo los pechos, dejando marcas e hilillos de sangre a su paso. Aquello no dolía para nada en ellos, solo los excitaba mas el aroma de su sangre expuesta.

El la tomó de las nalgas pegandola a su miembro desesperado por arrebatar la virginidad de la chica.

Ella lamio toda su cara hasta llegar a su boca, dejando que sus lenguas bailaran juntas en un baile sin final, dejando que se mezclaran a tal grado que no se distinguía cual era cual, o si en realidad se besaban o se tragaba.

Las garras de el fueron las que ahora destrozaron la tela de la ropa intima de ella. Dejando que resbalara por su cuerpo y quedara con la otra ropa destrozada.

Sus cuerpos quedaron en contacto total. Llenandolos de lujuria y pasión lista para consumarce.

El se frotó contra ella, y ella se contoneo dandole el permiso para entrar.

La penetró sin compasión, en esa posición, de pie contra la pared del cuarto de ella.

La siguió penetrando haciendola aullar. Gritar del placer que aquellas estocadas le daban a su cuerpo que no sintió ningún dolor en el momento de la penetración inicial por su condición youkai, comenzando a contonearce a su ritmo, uno salvaje, lleno de ardor y morvo para aquel que lo viera, pero para ellos era lo mas básico del mundo el aparearce de ese modo, el modo de los inu.

Los dos aullaban para el otro. Llevando con sus jadeos, gemidos y suspiros de la mano al otro por el camino de la plenitud en el acto.

No se sabía donde comenzaba cada uno, sus cuerpos se contoneaban con desenfreno, con mas fuerza, con rapidez y cada vez mas dentro.

Llevó sus labios hasta uno de los pechos de su amada, comenzando a estimular con su lengua el pequeño pezón del pecho adolorido por las mordidas anteriores.

Ella mientras tanto tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando escapar de su garganta toda clase de sonidos que en un tinpo creyo imposibles de ser emitidos por una boca humana, sin contar con eso el que ahora era un youkai.

Segundos mas tarde, entre espasmos y convulsiones llegaron de la mano al orgasmo.

Pero sus cuerpos aún pedían mas… querían desquitar aquel tiempo sin el otro.

La cargó en sus brazos y la dejó en la cama que de ahora en adelante compartirían, porque el no aceptaría dormir en otra cama que no fuera en la que por primera vez hicieran el amor.

Iba a comenzar a estimularla nuevamente pero no contó con que un ataque de salvajismo asaltara el cuerpo de Kagome, haciendo que lo dejara bajo su peso, comenzando a masturbar el miembro con sus manos, y al el cerrar los ojos no pudo ver como ella se inclinó hasta su centro comenzando a chuparlo.

Primero besó la cima, después introdujo su totalidad a la pequeña caverna que era su boca, delineando el contorno con los labios y apretandolo con los dientes. Dejando pequeñas heridas con sus nuevos colmillos. Aprovechando eso su lengua serpenteo en su estención limpiando los restos de sangre, haciendo aullar una vez mas a su hombre.

Y con las manos comenzó a jugar con los testículos, haciendo que poco a poco el moviera las caderas hacia ella marcandole un ritmo, haciendo que el jadeara del placer que le estaba dando.

Y una potente eyaculación asaltó la boca de la chica, haciendo que tomara todo el semen a tragos enormes.

Se levantó hasta quedar cara a cara.

El podía ver como aún el semen chorreaba de su boca y sentía como la excitación recorría su cuerpo, aún sintiendoce insatisfecho.

Y esta vez no la dejó actuar, la dejó bajo el, llevando sus labios hasta su vajina…

te devuelvo el favor –

le susurró antes de comenzar a dar ligeros lenguetazos sobre su vulva. Paseando la lengua por los pliegues abriendolos de vez en cuando, tocando su entrada, sin hacer presión alguna para entrar, lo cual desesperaba a la chica.

Con los dientes mordió el clítoris y lo jaló haciendola gemir, sintiendo como se humedecía una vez mas de golpe.

Sesshoumaru sientió el cuerpo de su mujer temblar ante las sensaciones, y el estaba dispuesto a darle ese y mucho mas placer.

Llevó la pierna de Kagome hasta arriba de su hombro, obteniendo un mejor angulo de ataque a su centro, y con dos dedos abrió los pliegues de su vejina, internando su lengua poco a poco, simulando una penetración.

Kagome gruño ante las sensaciones que cada vez eran mas fuertes, cada vez se humedecía mas y cada vez estabas mas desesperada por tenerlo dentro de ella.

poseeme ya Seshoumaru… - le dijo entre jadeos, pero el no detuvo su juego, sus dedos hicieron compañía a su lengue y poco a poco se fueron internando, sustituyendo a la boca, que subió una vez mas para mamar de sus pechos.

Primero fue un dedo con movimientos circulares, después otro y otro, hasta que por fin cuatro dedos se internaron en ella. Las manos de Sesshoumaru se movían igual que lo hacía el dentro de su cuerpo… y las caderas femeninas no pudieron evitar seguir el ritmo con forma acelerada, buscando llegar a la cumbre.

Y poco a poco Sesshoumaru la llevó al límite , volviendo a las penetraciones con la lengua, lamiendo el contorno de lo que penetraban sus dendos, haciendo que sus fluidos bañaran su boca en el momento en el que no aguantó más la presión en su bajo vientre y los espasmos la asaltaron hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

sartisfecha – le preguntó sabiendo bien la respuesta

no –

yo tampoco – y sin mas miramiento se volvió a internar en ella esta vesz tomandola por la espalda, como lo que era… un perro.

Sus manos abarcaban los pechos que iban y venían conforme a las embestidas salvajes del demonio. Ella se mantenía en cuatro patas y el estaba sobre ella besando su espalda y su nuca, dejando ambas melenas caer del lado izquierdo de sus cuerpos.

Y otra vez, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas fuertes, cada vez mas dentro.

Ella entrerró las manos en la cama, dejando sus uñas marcadas, se sentía endemoniadamente bien dejarce llevar por los instintos… era maravillosa la forma en que el se desataba haciendole el amor, y lo que ella no notaba era que ambos estaban transformando sus cuerpos. Los ojos de ambos poco a poco se tornaban rojos como la sangre y la metamorfosis se hacía presente, haciendolos cada vez mas bestias… cada vez mas lo que eran.

Y llegaron al orgasmo por no se que vez en el día. Dejando que sus cuerpos calleran rendidos ante el cansancio. Dejando que sus cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad, en medio de la transformación deteniendo sus instintos que les pedían una vez mas, pero esta vez dejando salir sus verdaderas formas…

Pero ni ella estaba preparada para eso ni el quería asustarla.

Así que dejaron sus cuerpos descansar después de una larga noche de sexo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

oji-san!!!!! – gritó un niño de no mas 5 años a un hombre alto de cabello plateado.

Que pasa Ranmaru – dijo el hombre tomando al niño entre sus brazos…

Vas a quedarte a cenar con Oka-san y Otou-san hoy?? – preguntó

No lo se… tu que dices cuñada?? – se rio el

Todo depende de lo que diga Sesshoumaru –

A mi no me miren – dijo aparentando frialdad ante su familia.

Otou-san??... Oji-san no se va a quedar?? – dijo una niña a los pies de su padre con ojos llorosos… y Seshoumaru seguía aparentando frialdad…

Vamos Oyaji!!!, deja que el tío Inuyasha se quede!!!!! –

Ese es mi sobrino!!! – gritó Inuyasha a su sobrino favorito.

Se quedará, pero tu mañana pasaras la tarde en clases de respeto a tus mayores –

Pero Otou-san!!! –

Nada de peros – dijo el dando por zanjado el tema.

Que bien!!!, Oji-san se va a quedar a ceñar!!! – gritó la niña.

Pero donde está Oba-san??? – dijo el primer niño que habló.

Su Oba-san se quedó a cuidar a Satoshi… ya mañana vendremos los tres a verlos -

Entonces por eso no vino Kikio??? –

No, ella se setía mal porque Minami no deja de moverce y además Satoshi se está juntando demaciado con Miroku… no quiero que le valla a pegar sus mañas – se quejó el hanyou. – pero vengan acá pequeños demonios… que Tio Inuyasha jugará con ustedes antes de la cena.

y mientras se alejaban para jugar Kagome vio a sus hijos marchar con su cuñado. Inuyasha adoraba a sus sobrinos, el primero era Ranmaru, era de cabellos negros y ojos de plata, su piel era pálida y como todos los primogenitos de la familia taisho llevaba el símbolo de la luna en su frente. Después iba Katsumaru, era identico a inuyasha en el carácter, pero en el físico era una replica de Sesshoumaru. Y al final estaba Tomoyo, la princesa de palacio, era de cabellos largos y palteados, pero sus ojos eran muy extraños, ya que por el día se veían castaños, pero por la noche, brillaban con un dorado intenso.

Ellos eran su familia, y a su lado estaba su esposo, que le había dado tres bellos hijos de un solo golpe… tal vez cuando dejara de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas volvieran a tener hijos, que para eso estaba todo el dinero de palacio y el amor que tanto el como ella tenían en el corazón para todos los hijos que Kami les quisiera dar.

Sintió como Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba el cuello.

que estás pensando mujer?? –

nada amor –

No me engañas… tu olor te delata… te estas excitando… sabes que me vuelves loco cuando comienzas a oler así… -

Sessh… -

Oiga!!!!!, si quieren me puedo llevar a los mocosos conmigo!!! – gritó Inuyasha desde lo lejos…

Me las va a pagar ese desgraciado – dijo el taiyoukai molesto.

Pero es buena idea no??? –

Tu olor se esta haciendo mas fuerte –

Eso es un si!!!!, vamonos mocosos!!!, se quedarán esta noche conmigo y su tía!!! –

Kagome rio por lo bajo ante los comentarios de Inuyasha.

ese idiota me las pagará otro día, ahora vamos a disfrutar esta noche solos… -

pero… y la cena – le dijo juguetonamente.

Amor… tu eres mi cena –

Y tomandola en brazos se fueron a la habitación

Fin…

KONICHIWA!!!!!... LECTORES… perdón por la tardanza, pero espero que les gustara el fic. Puede que a lo mejor haga un epilogo, pero eso ya lo vería después.

Por lo pronto disfruten el fic.

Atte: tommy

P.D. dejen reviews.


End file.
